


That Day, Say Goodbye

by portgasdace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdace/pseuds/portgasdace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time after went by slow. "Alternate Canon" Luffy+Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day, Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i like when something serious happens between these two (set during 3D2Y)

She had told him she wanted to marry him. Her confession didn't consist of what were the thousands of words running through her head at that moment. It was a simple sentence. He wasn't eating; she had been asking him how training was going, and he answered her every question gleefully. 

She thought he moved. He didn't move. It was his straw hat rustling in the breeze. With his back being all she could see, to her, thanks to the beautiful scenery of Kuja, he might have been a painting. She didn't know. 

This time, he did move. He turned round to face her. A dazzling smile. Sandals scratched the grass, he was walking towards her. She was nervous, but maintained a calm demeanor; unusual for her in a situation like this. 

He took his straw hat from his neck. He stood in front of her and, standing on the tip of his toes, plopped it down on her head. A dazzling smile.


End file.
